1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical interconnection device, and more particularly to an electrical interconnection device which has two connector members interconnected together and capable of swiveling with respect to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical interconnection device is used for connecting two electronic devices. There are many different kinds of electrical interconnection devices, such as cable connector assembly and an electrical adapter. The cable connector assembly is mainly used for connecting two electronic devices relatively far away from each other; while the electrical adapter is utilized for connecting two electronic devices neighbored each other which usually have different I/O interfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,957 issued to Kuo on Feb. 5, 2002 discloses a DVI electrical adapter for electrically connecting a monitor to a host computer having different interfaces. The electrical adapter includes a combined digital & analog receptacle connector, a digital-only plug connector, two printed circuit boards joined between the plug connector and the receptacle connector, an insulative housing insert molded over a center of the electrical adapter and a pair of elongated fasteners. The elongated fasteners project through two sides of the insulative housing and include a first fixing end and a second fixing end. The second fixing end engages with nuts of a complementary receptacle connector mounted on the host computer. The first fixing end has a threaded recess accepting screws from a cable plug connector attached to the monitor. However, the receptacle connector and the plug connector of the aforementioned electrical adapter are not able to swivel with respect to one another, which may restrict usage of the electrical adapter in certain field.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,152 issued to Selker on Aug. 19, 1997 introduces a swivel plug. The plug is has male and female plug portions which pivot 180 degree, with respect to one another about a common pivot axis between first and second positions. A plurality of male and female electrical contact pairs slidably engage one another and pivot about the common pivot axis. Male and female bodies, which receive the electrical contact pairs, also pivot with respect to one another about the common pivot axis. The male and female bodies and the male and female electrical contact pairs are arranged in a novel relationship to mutually retain one other for the pivotal movement. The swivel plug eliminates the need for an electrical cord between an adapter of a laptop computer and a wall receptacle which has a downwardly located ground receptacle or a wall receptacle which has an upwardly located ground receptacle. The swivel plug also enables plugging a computer adapter or a typical extension cord into a receptacle where there is a rigid space constraint. However, as there is no stop means equipped in the swivel plug, a relation between the male portion and the female portion is uncontrollable.
Hence, an improved electrical interconnection device is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problems.